It's Not Fair!
by Streetwyse
Summary: Young TMNT Little Mikey isn't having the best day and soon begins to wonder if he's really that wanted or not.


A/N: This is what happens when you suffer from too much insomnia and have Turtles on the brain. You start to write a lot of sap and ask yourself why you did it in the first place. Ah well, I suppose this didn't turn out to bad. Enjoy. :P  
  
It's not fair!  
  
  
  
It's not fair! Mikey thought as he stared at the bedroom ceiling.  
  
He couldn't believe that this was happening to him for the fourth day in a row. First he got scolded for dropping his cereal at breakfast and had to help clean up the mess before he could go play. Then his brothers had started playing hide and seek while he was busy and refused to let him join in.  
  
When he said that he would tell Splinter, Raph had started teasing him. He called Mikey a tattletale, saying that he was acting like a baby just cause he couldn't play. Not wanting to be a tattletale like his brother claimed, Mikey had left in a huff and retreated to the boys' shared bedroom where he lay on a bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Which was just plain boring and only aggravated Mikey even further. He didn't want to just sit here, he wanted to do something. Play a game, sing, anything that was better than just laying here. It just that nothing was coming to his mind, which only frustrated him even more.  
  
That sort of thing seemed to have become a commonplace for the boy in the last week. In fact, the last few days had not exactly been among the best that Mikey remembered. If anything, these were perhaps some of the worst days that he had ever lived. If his brothers weren't bullying him in the boys' games, then they were teasing him about something. Just like Raphael had done this morning. And if that wasn't happening, then he was getting in trouble for something, like at breakfast.  
  
It's not fair, Mikey thought again, They never let me have any fun. They never let me play with them.  
  
Grumbling to himself, he considered playing with his little sister Maggie for awhile but then dismissed the thought. By now, Splinter had probably put the toddler down for her morning nap and no one was supposed to disturb Maggie until she woke up on her own. Doing so would be breaking one of Sensei's rules and that meant a punishment of some kind. For that, it was usually a time out or having to stand in the corner.  
  
So that only left two options for the youngster: either he played by himself or he went to try and play with his brothers again. To be honest though, neither one looked very attractive to Mikey and he wasn't really sure which one was worse. If he played by himself, then there was no one to talk to and that was boring. But if he went to play with his brothers, then they were certain to boss Mikey around like they always did.  
  
The decision bounced back and forth in Mikey's mind for what seemed like an eternity to the youngster. While it had only been a short while, boredom could do that to a person. It made time drag on longer than it really was, seemingly to slow the world down to the most delayed progress possible.  
  
Finally, he just tossed both aside as he got up and jumped off the bed. He decided that if he was going to do anything, he wasn't going to get it done just lying around. If anything was happening, he was just going to have to go and find it himself.  
  
So he left the bedroom, setting out on that very search. Mikey stopped just long enough to shut the door behind him. A process that was easier said than done, considering that the doorknob was still over his head. But he still managed in the end and got the door to close until only a crack was left as an opening.  
  
When he was done, Mikey turned and walked down the hallway toward the living room. The lair had an air of quiet that he really wasn't used to and the boy was left wondering what was going on. He couldn't hear his brothers' giggles and chatter, so he had no idea where they were. Splinter could be anywhere, since he could move with more silence than a shadow.  
  
This silence put the boy a bit on edge as he walked further down the corridor. He was so used to there being some sort of noise happening about the lair that anything else seemed wrong. So he was left wondering, what was..  
  
"BOO!" Leonardo growled, leaping in front of his brother just before he reached a corner.  
  
"AHH!" Mikey yelped as he jumped backward.  
  
While he struggled to catch his breath, Leo laughed," Ha. Got ya, Mikey."  
  
"Don't do that. You scared me," Mikey accused weakly.  
  
"Ah, you're just a scaredy-cat, Mikey," Leo giggled.  
  
Before Michaelangelo could respond, a mewling was heard from the room that he had been passing by. It was barely audible at first, almost like a mistake of the ears. But then it began to grow in volume and depth as the seconds passed. Soon it was loud enough to be heard throughout the lair and both boys knew exactly who was making all the commotion.  
  
It was their younger sister, Magnolia. She had been taking her nap at this time and was asleep until her brothers showed up just outside her door. Hearing Mikey's yelp and then the conversation between the two, she had begun to stir until she finally woke. Like any toddler, being wakened before she was ready, Maggie reacted in the only way that she knew how: by crying.  
  
Leo and Mikey looked first at each other and then back at the bedroom. Both immediately knew that there was trouble now. Maggie's cries were bound to attract attention from Splinter any minute now. And when he found his sons here, they knew what was to follow.  
  
Their first instinct was to run. If they weren't here, then maybe they wouldn't be caught. After all, Splinter might always assume that Maggie had awakened on her own. She had done that before and would probably do so again. So why risk being caught if that possibility existed?  
  
But hearing their baby sister cry like that was enough to tug at the heart of either brother. Neither one liked it when she was upset, even when she was annoying. She was just a baby after all and needed someone around to make sure that she was happy. And it was for that reason that the boys entered their sister's room to see what they could do for her.  
  
When one looked about, there was very little in their sister's bedroom at this point. Her crib, an elongated crate that had been sanded down and covered in cloth, stood in one corner just opposite of the door. It was held off the ground by a pair of stools that had been nailed to the crate in order to keep it stable and secure for the infant it housed.  
  
Maggie herself was leaning against the side of her crib, still crying. Her fawn colored eyes were still blurred with sleep and she was unable to focus on the two shapes that were her brothers. Grey-white fur was matted against her forehead from her having slept too hard on one spot, so that only added to the problem.  
  
The boys stepped in front of the crib and looked at Maggie. Neither one really knew how to stop a baby from crying once she started. Only Splinter knew the trick to that and he had never really divulged that information to his young sons.  
  
"Now you're gonna get it, Mikey," Leo replied as he looked at his sister," You woke up Maggie and Master Splinter said you're not 'upposed to do that."  
  
Mikey turned to his brother in confusion. His fault? How was any of this his fault? He wasn't the one that had jumped out nowhere and scared someone else out of his shell. That was Leo. Mikey had been the one that had tried to mind his own business.  
  
"I didn't do anything. It's your fault," Mikey retorted.  
  
"Is not. You acted like a baby. Now Maggie's crying 'cause of that," Leo answered.  
  
"No she isn't. It's 'cause you were a meanie and scared me," Mikey insisted.  
  
"No way," Leo said.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Splinter demanded.  
  
The two boys looked up at their Sensei with guilty eyes and blank faces when he went passed them. Both had answers racing through their minds, but the surprise of being caught like this had forced the words out of their throats. All that they could do was just stand there while Splinter looked down upon them and Maggie was starting to stand up near the edge of her crib.  
  
She was still whimpering from her sudden waking and rubbing her eyes grumpily with one hand. When she saw Splinter, Maggie immediately reached her arms out to be lifted up. It was her way of saying that she wanted to be comforted and for it to be done so now.  
  
Splinter readily did so, turning his attention from the two boys and reaching over to scoop the toddler up into his arms. Maggie wrapped her own small arms around her father's neck as best she could when she was settled. She whimpered again as she buried her face in his neck, her sleepiness making her cranky and unwilling to move about more than necessary.  
  
Settling in her in his arms, Splinter knew that he was in for another long session with his daughter. When she was first put down for her nap, it was easy to get her to go to sleep. All he had to do then was tell her a story or maybe sing a lullaby and she was out like a light. Then he could just leave her until her naptime was over and she alerted him that she was awake.  
  
But when she was abruptly wakened like this, then it was a whole different story. Then Maggie would be cranky and upset. She would refuse most attempts to soothe her and lull her back to sleep, no matter how tired she was. Which was a serious strain on her father, who hadn't been expecting to worry about this problem today.  
  
Nonetheless, it was one that he would handled and undergone like everything else he did. Though that didn't mean he would do it without taking care of the two who were responsible for this. The very exact thought that was passing through his mind when he divided his attention between soothing the toddler and her two older brothers.  
  
"You both know that you're not supposed to be in here when your sister is asleep," he scolded," You know that too much noise will wake her before she's ready. So what were you doing in here?"  
  
"But Mikey woke up Maggie, Master. Not me," Leo blurted quickly.  
  
"Did not!" Mikey immediately protested, glaring at his elder brother.  
  
"Did too!" Leo countered.  
  
"Did not!" Mikey snapped.  
  
"Did too!" Leo retorted.  
  
"Enough," Splinter ordered.  
  
His voice was hard and stern, a tone that all of his sons knew too well and dreaded to hear. Out of drilled obedience and surprise, both Mikey and Leo turned at it when they heard their father speak. He looked back at them with a hardened expression and austere eyes that showed no sign of relenting.  
  
"Both of you are fault here," he said," Michaelangelo, you should not have wakened your sister and Leonardo, you should not be arguing with your brother. Now I want to know why."  
  
"But I didn't wake her up!" Mikey protested.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't his fault his sister was awake. Mikey had just been passing by when Leo had come up behind him and startled him. The noise he made because he had been scared had just come out. That couldn't be helped and neither could the fact that Maggie had been forced awake too.  
  
And his further protests weren't helping much either. When he was raised his voice like that, it only cause Maggie to be upset again. She started whimpering anew, getting more and more grumpy as the moments passed.  
  
Stressed between Maggie's whimpers and his sons' arguing, Splinter said," Enough, both of you leave here now. Leonard, go to the living room and Michaelangelo go to your room. I will deal with you when this is done."  
  
Leonardo obeyed instantly and left the room. Before going, he cast a glance at his brother. Some portion seemed to be apologetic, as if Leo were sorry that he had said that it was Mikey's fault for this. But for the most part, it was just a simple: 'at least we both won't get in trouble.' Then he was gone.  
  
Mikey caught this glance and stuck his tongue out at his brother as he left. Unlike his sibling however, he didn't leave as he was told. He was too stubborn for that option just yet. Not until he made it clear that this wasn't his fault, like Tattletale Leo had made it out to be.  
  
"But I didn't do anything wrong, Master!" Mikey protested again.  
  
"I said go to your room, Michaelangelo. Now," Splinter ordered sternly.  
  
There was no room for compromise in his voice this time and Mikey knew it. To disobey any further would just land him in more trouble. So he did as he was told, however reluctantly and stormed out of the room while Splinter remained behind to tend to Maggie.  
  
Mikey went straight down the hallway and to his room. He ignored Raph and Don when he passed them. Both, surprised by the hurt and angry expression on their brother's face, tried to stop him to see what was going on. Their words fell on deaf ears and the two were soon left in the dust by the time Mikey reached the shared bedroom.  
  
Once there, he just pushed open the door and ran to the bed he shared with Raphael. Mikey clambered up, finding it harder and harder to control the emotions that were raging inside of him at this point. He kept going until he reached the far corner where the head of the bed met a corner of the bedroom wall.  
  
There he stayed, fuming to himself with rage and hurt until Splinter finally came in. Like his son, Splinter was not in the best of moods. It had been difficult for him to calm Maggie down enough where she would go back to sleep. She had been fussy even for a baby and had demanded a great deal of attention before finally submitting to the grasp of slumber again.  
  
When she had, Splinter had placed her back in her crib and then gone to speak with Leonardo. That had taken another good bit of time, since he had to sort out the boy's hurried words. Leo kept saying that he was just playing around and then Mikey got so upset about something silly that he woke up Maggie.  
  
Splinter had taken this into consideration, though he guessed that this was not the whole story behind this event. After hearing Leo's account, he had excused the boy and went to talk to Mikey. He wanted all the facts before he made a decision on what to do with his sons.  
  
"I've heard what Leonardo has had to say, Michaelangelo," Splinter said from his position in the doorway," He claims that you overreacted to a game he was playing and that was why Magnolia woke up. Do you have anything to say in your defense in this?"  
  
Mikey didn't even bother to turn around or give a respond in any was. After all, what was the point in saying anything? It wasn't like what he said mattered anyway. No one would believe him, let alone Splinter. Compared to Leo, the 'perfect son', Mikey's words would probably be considered a lie no matter what he said.  
  
So the only answer that Mikey gave was silence. He kept his back to Splinter and his face to the wall. Just staring at the stone that encircled the entire underground that was the lair and concentrating on how upset he was.  
  
Splinter on the other hand, was starting to grow impatient with this little game. He wouldn't use brute force to make the boy answer him. That would just be cruel and unjust under any circumstances. Instead, he decided something else.  
  
"If you don't want to answer me, then so be it. But I think that maybe you need to stay in here awhile longer and think about what's happened," Splinter said," When you have and you think that you can behave, then you may come out and we will talk about this."  
  
Again, Mikey didn't answer his Sensei. He only sat in the corner of his bed, with his back to Splinter and his face still to the wall. Though unseen by his Sensei, tears were misting his eyes and threatening to spill out. But he didn't turn around; he refused to do that. He would not show someone that he was being a baby or that he was upset.  
  
The total reason for this action, Mikey really wasn't sure himself. Maybe it was that he was just as mad at his Master as he was with Leonardo. While Leo had been the one who landed him in this mess, it was Splinter who hadn't listened to him. He had just yelled at him and sent him here while Leo was sent elsewhere.  
  
So lost was Mikey in his thoughts, that he had no idea when Splinter finally left. There just came a time when Mikey sensed that he was utterly alone in the room. Which was what suited him just fine. He didn't want to be around people who were mean to him and yelled at him without listening to his side when they were supposed to.  
  
So he stayed there, just staring at the wall while his mind raged inside at the injustices that he had suffered. Time passed while he did, mostly unnoticed like everything else was today. It was hard to, but Mikey also managed to ignore his hunger when lunch came and went. His anger and hurt were more than enough to compensate for the time being, giving the boy something to fret about. He just sat on his bed, refusing to move or respond to anything that tried to catch his attention.  
  
A few times, his brothers, including Leo, came into the room to seemingly retrieve one item or another. In reality, they had come to see what was happening with their sibling. Leo had already told his version to Don and Raph after he had excused by Splinter but he wasn't totally sure of Mikey's fate. So, despite being warned by Splinter to just leave their brother alone while he was in the bedroom, they came to see what Mikey was doing.  
  
Sometimes, they tried to say something to him. It was either concerned or just words to get a rise out of him. All, good or bad, was ignored until the speaker grew bored and left. Even Leo got that reaction when he came to talk to his brother about tattling on him. It didn't do any good, since Mikey didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be left alone.  
  
When Splinter returned later that afternoon, he found Mikey still on the bed. Except for having lain down, it seemed that he had hardly moved in the long hours since being sent here. This certainly surprised him, as he had been expecting some sort of movement from Michaelangelo at some point. But seeing this, he knew that he had been proved wrong.  
  
Splinter watched his youngest son for a moment, trying to determine just what he should say to the child. Part of him was seriously worried about this behavior and he was beginning to wonder if leaving Michaelangelo alone for so long had been a good idea. Maybe he should have tried to coax something more out of the boy earlier, but he hadn't thought that his son would go to this extreme in his stubbornness.  
  
"You've been in here all day, Michaelangelo," he said," I think you've learned your lesson well enough to come out now."  
  
No reaction. So locked up in his now growing misery that Mikey didn't even seem to hear his father. He just kept on staring at what lay above or near him, his concentration only on that. Everything else just seemed null and void to his mind.  
  
Splinter sighed, still not entirely understanding what was going through his son's mind. It couldn't be good, that was for certain. The only questions were how was he to bring out what was wrong and what was to be done after that happened.  
  
Unfortunately, words failed Splinter at this time and he had no idea what to say to his son. He had never seen him this way before, so it left even the wise ninja master at a crossroads of a sort. So he was only working on impulse when he reached out and pulled his son into a sitting position.  
  
Mikey was obviously surprised that someone was there, since he looked up at his father with startled eyes. But he kept his silence, as he had since this morning. He just looked up at Splinter, wondering what was going to happen now.  
  
"Come along, Michaelangelo," Splinter said after a moment," It's time for dinner and you need to eat something. You missed lunch and that is not good for you."  
  
Michaelangelo nodded numbly but he said nothing. He just got off the bed and slowly walked out of the room. Splinter waited a moment before he followed. It pained him to see his son acting this way and he wanted nothing more than to help. He just didn't know how to go about it and he was left deciding this as he finally followed Mikey down the hall for the evening meal.  
  
At dinner, while his brothers were eating with their usual gusto, Mikey only picked at his food. While they chattered like a trio of little birds, he was nearly silent except for an occasional, small sigh. And while they were all scrambling for a share of desert, he didn't even seem to notice when the sweets came. He just sat there, locked in the depressing silence that had been growing all day.  
  
None of his brothers seemed to notice these changes. They were all too busy with their own conversations and squabbles to really know what was happening with their brother. They gave it as much attention as one would give a shadow, which wasn't much at all.  
  
Splinter on the other hand, seemed to take some notice. Most of the meal for him was spent in trying to feed Maggie and making sure that his sons didn't make too much of a mess with their food. Though his attention was divided between so many, he could see that something was bothering his youngest son.  
  
He thought it might have something to do with what happened this morning. After all, he had stayed in his bedroom the entire day after that. He had even missed lunch, which was strange, since Mikey never missed a meal unless he was being sent to bed without dinner. And that hadn't happened today; he had just been sent there to think about what had happened with his sister.  
  
Maybe he's just sulking over that, Splinter thought as he diverted Maggie's latest attempt to throw her food again.  
  
That might have been the case, since it wasn't so unusual for any of his sons to act so. When it came to their getting in trouble or being told no about something, they were never agreeable. If anything, they could become quite unruly when they wanted to and set their minds to letting someone know just what they thought of a situation.  
  
Other times, the boys would simply withdraw into themselves and do as Mikey had been doing for most of the day. Whoever was upset would become moody and refused to have anything to do with the others. He would stay by himself, playing some solitary game or just going through his own thoughts.  
  
But none of them had ever gone to the extreme that Splinter's youngest son had accomplished today. None of the boys had ever willingly refused food, even when upset. It was taken in smaller quantities than usual of course, but taken nonetheless. So to see his son hardly eating at all that raised another alarm in Splinter's brain.  
  
So he kept an eye on the boy when he could. He said nothing to Mikey for now, allowing the boy act as he had been doing. This might have been wrong or it might have been right. There really was no telling for now. But it would have been wrong indeed to bring something up while everyone else was present. That would only cause Mikey to draw further into himself than he was now.  
  
After the meal was finished, Splinter thought it might be time to try and talk to his son a second time. Maybe now, after he had kept to himself for so long, the child might be willingly to talk. So he kept his son behind in the kitchen when his other sons scurried off to the living room to watch TV before bedtime.  
  
As he gathered the dishes, Splinter asked," You've been very quiet, Michaelangelo. Are you feeling unwell?"  
  
Mikey still sat in his seat and finally pushed his own plate away. It was still mostly filled with its contents, which would probably end up as lunch the next day. He just looked up at Splinter with a sad glance and turned away. In a heartbeat, he was out of the room again and headed back to his own. For a moment, Splinter fought the urge to go after his boy and ask what was the matter. But he stopped, that look having been enough to tell him that it would be useless. Mikey would only talk when he was ready and not before.  
  
These thoughts cluttered his mind while he finished cleaning up the kitchen. The dishes that he had gathered were soon cleaned and put on the rack to dry. Splinter hardly even noticed that he had finished his work so quickly or that he was starting to give Magnolia her evening bath until the latter was nearly finished.  
  
Watching his daughter while she splashed about in her bath water, Splinter sighed to himself. He knew that he had to do something about Mikey's behavior. He knew that the boy couldn't go on acting like this, even if it had only been for a day. It just wasn't healthy for someone his age, or any age for that matter, to be so depressed over something.  
  
Maybe there's more to it than I know, Splinter thought as he picked Maggie up with a towel to dry her off, Michaelangelo has been scolded before and he has gotten over it. But never like this before. So there must be something I don't know. I just hope that he tells me.  
  
After her bath, Maggie was usually put to bed by six. Being older, her brothers had the privilege of an extra half hour of free time before their bedtime came. Sometimes it was spent watching TV or just listening to one of Splinter's stories before they prepared to sleep themselves. Tonight, most of the boys spent their time watching shows on the old black and white set that the family had and were having a pretty good time.  
  
Sometimes, they noticed that one of their number was missing. It happened when there was a commercial break and the boys chatted a bit with each other before the show came back on. Usually it was Raph who noticed first, since he and Mikey always talked back to the TV during the action. But it was a passing feeling, since they were all so absorbed in what they were watching.  
  
They learned soon enough where their brother had gone when bedtime did come. Mikey was already in bed and apparently asleep by the time his brothers were herded in by Splinter. It was a true surprise for all that this had happened, since Mikey was usually the one that had to be dragged to be at night. He never went beforehand.  
  
Well, as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving to the even the most trained eye. Though Michaelangelo had gone to bed early, he was far from asleep. He had just lain down under the covers and waited for the right time to act. It was an act that took a great deal of patience for one his age and one he nearly didn't pull off.  
  
When he put his sons to bed, Splinter had looked in Mikey's direction with another look of concern. He said nothing, but his worry for his youngest son had been growing since that time in the kitchen. All he had to go for reasons were theories and guesses. There was nothing concrete yet and he was beginning to grow desperate.  
  
So he watched the boy for a moment before he left. He wildly hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could find an answer from just watching his son. There was no such luck, almost. If Mikey had moved in any way contrary to sleep, then Splinter might have found what he was looking for. But again, he managed to stay still just long enough for Splinter to give up and leave for the evening.  
  
Bedtime came and went with its usual groans and grumbles from the majority and lullings from Splinter. And before long, darkness filled the room entirely as the father said his good nights and left his sons to their sleep. That came very quickly for Leo, Don and Raph. They had soon fallen into a dream-filled slumber that would last well into the dawn. It was a peace that Mikey envied in his siblings but could not undo. He could only watch them for a moment before following the plans he had been developing all day.  
  
He was going to get away from everyone for good. No one would ever find him where he was going and Mikey knew it. They hadn't before and that was enough to assure him that they wouldn't now.  
  
Mikey slowly crawled out of bed, taking his blanket and a flashlight, which had he kept hidden under his pillow, with him as he went. His brother grumbled in his sleep at the sudden loss of warmth, but he didn't wake. Raphael only dug deeper into the covers that remained and curled into a ball to conserve the leftover heat, never reacting otherwise.  
  
Which suited Mikey just fine, who was already out of the bedroom door. There was still light in the hallway, so he wouldn't need his flashlight just yet. But he still had to be careful, since Splinter was still up and would be very upset if he caught his son up passed his bedtime.  
  
So he made his way out slowly. He clutched both of his treasures close to him, using them as a comfort as he made his way to his hiding place. His hiding place was a small hole in the back wall located in the dojo. Mikey had found it several months before, when he had been trying to hide from one of Raph's tirades. He had ducked into the dojo without really meaning to, barely keeping ahead of his brother when he stormed by.  
  
Once inside, the youngster realized his error. He wasn't supposed to be in the dojo when Splinter wasn't around. That was against the rules, because his Sensei said that the weapons located on a high shelf were off limits and he was afraid that one of the children might be hurt if they tried to use them. Anyone caught breaking that rule would be punished then and there.  
  
Of course, the threat of being punished wasn't enough to stop Mikey's curiosity from getting the better of him. He never had much of a chance to explore the dojo on his own. There was always someone else with him, usually Splinter, who always kept him and his brothers from wandering about by himself.  
  
So now that he had the chance to explore alone, Mikey was willing to take it. He remembered enough to stay away from the weapons' shelf and instead went to where the wall hangings were. One was low enough that it almost touched the floor and could be touched.  
  
While examining the cloth, Mikey thought that he saw something behind the hanging. At first, he thought that the light in the dojo was merely playing tricks on his eyes. But when he worked up his courage and took a peek, he found a small opening just big enough for someone his size to squeeze into.  
  
Eventually, Mikey was to discover that this hidey-hole of his led into a larger area that could also easily house a small child. Which gave him the idea that he could turn this spot into a secret fort, just for himself. As long as he was careful not to let anyone find out, then there was no way it could be found out.  
  
So far, no one had discovered his secret but it hadn't been easy in keeping. His brothers could be nosy when they wanted and Master Splinter was still watchful about his sons' actions. Still, it was worth the effort and in time, Mikey managed to stock up on enough comforts where he could stay in there for hours by himself.  
  
Sometimes when he needed to be alone or was hiding from having to take a bath, this was exactly where he would head. It was quiet there, giving him the peace that he sought away from his family. No one ever bothered him or told him what to do. It was just him and the toys that had been hidden here and the quiet.  
  
When he finally reached the dojo, Mikey did so without trouble. Splinter had been in his study since putting the boys to bed and so did not know of his son's transgression. Which meant that Mikey was safe and could go to his spot securely.  
  
He went straight to the wall, pushing the hanging to one side to reveal his hiding spot. Kneeling down, Mikey first tossed in his blanket, which instantly disappeared into the darkness. Briefly, his old fear of the dark took hold when that happened, but it soon passed. Mikey knew this spot too well and that there was nothing that could hurt him, so there was no reason to be afraid.  
  
Turning on his flashlight, Mikey furthered this case. Almost instantly, he was able to see all the treasures that were stored here as he crawled inside. Besides his crumpled blanket, there was a couple of books, an oddly shaped rock, a box of crackers, and a toy truck he never liked to share. All were in one corner, leaving enough room for him to sit.  
  
Holding the flashlight in one hand before him, Mikey slipped inside. After he was there, the wall hanging's corner fell back into place and the entrance was hidden again. Once inside, Mikey set his flashlight so that it stood upright with the light shining towards the ceiling. This created a shaft that nearly illuminated the entire area, small as it was.  
  
Satisfied with the light, Mikey grabbed his blanket and moved it out of his favorite spot. He then wrapped it around him, thus warding off the slight chill that he always felt in here. It wasn't much, but it was there and was cause enough for him to shiver once in awhile.  
  
Sitting here alone, Mikey was given more of a chance to think of how his day had gone. Which was a bit strange for someone his age. Normally, a child was more concerned with moving about and using up their energy that simply staying still. Doing the latter only happened when there was no choice, like during a punishment, or there was a story to be listened to.  
  
Yet, none of these were playing a role in what was happening to Mikey. Regardless of his age, he was simply drawn into his own council only because that was what felt right to him. After all, moving around and talking had only brought him trouble today. So it was better just to do the opposite and not move at all.  
  
Mikey's body was stiff from the inactivity though he barely noticed. He just kept going over and over in his mind his own problems. Spilling his cereal this morning, forgetting to put away his toys yesterday, fighting with Leo, getting yelled at by Splinter, all of that just kept passing through his mind in one endless parade.  
  
Tears came to his eyes again as he remembered all this. Mikey moved his hand to his eyes in an attempt to wipe them away. But it was little good. The tears just kept coming, in a silent flow that rolled down his cheeks and stained his blanket.  
  
These were enough that it drew Mikey out of his reverie for a moment and he finally heard a whisper of sound echoing in the dojo. Forgetting his tears, Mikey sat straight up in surprise. He listened again, not really sure that he had heard anything at all.  
  
It was nothing, Mikey thought, Master Splinter says that there are all sorts of noises out there and they can't hurt you. They're just noise.  
  
If only he could believe that. There was something out in the dojo. It was only a slight padding sound that seemed to be approaching from the direction of the door. Almost immediately, Mikey knew who that would be. Master Splinter was the only one who could move so quietly or would even still be up at this time.  
  
He tensed, clutching his blanket tightly about him and praying that Splinter wouldn't be staying for long. For one thing, he didn't want his secret spot to be discovered and he certainly didn't want to be found. Mikey knew that Splinter would just be mad at him again for being out of bed and in the dojo without permission.  
  
I'll just be quiet, Mikey thought, Then Master Splinter won't know that I'm here and I won't get yelled at.  
  
So he stayed where he was, willing himself not to move a single inch. It really didn't do him much good. Mikey's body still shivered slightly with nervousness and fear of being found. No matter how hard he tried to force this down, it just kept coming and there was nothing to be done about it.  
  
Still the sound drew closer and closer as Splinter's footsteps continued. Then they stopped, just outside where Mikey was hiding. He gulped once and instantly moved further into his little cavern as best that he could when he heard something grab the cloth of the hanging. In an instant, more light than his lonely flashlight filled the spot and Mikey briefly found himself blinded when he turned to face it.  
  
"Michaelangelo, what are you doing under there?" Splinter asked in surprise.  
  
Splinter had come in here to get in a bit of late afternoon practice before retiring to his study for the evening. In the dimness of the room, he had caught a small glimpse of a light shining from the floor. Startled and curious as to what it might be, he had crossed the room and gone to investigate. The last thing he had ever expected to find was his son hiding in a hole in the wall.  
  
"Hiding," was the muffled reply.  
  
"Hiding?" Splinter repeated.  
  
"Yes," Mikey answered.  
  
"Well, you can play this game again tomorrow, Michaelangelo. Right now it's time for you to be in bed, so come along," Splinter said.  
  
"No," Mikey whimpered, his young voice strained from crying.  
  
Splinter froze in that instant. He wasn't quite sure if he had heard just right. Was Michaelangelo actually refusing to obey him? He was saying no to coming out of that hole and going to bed?  
  
"What did you say?" Splinter asked.  
  
"No," the boy sniffed," I'm not comin' out. I'm gonna live under here forever."  
  
Hearing this, Splinter knew that something was wrong. This happened every once in awhile, when one of his sons felt bad about something. They would find some place to hide and swear that they would never come out again. That meant that this was going to be one of those nights.  
  
"Now, why do you want to stay under here forever?" Splinter asked, keeping his patience in check.  
  
"Just 'cause," Mikey answered.  
  
Again, something that had happened before. When they were upset, the boys didn't always gave a reason. The refugee was simply claim that it was 'just 'cause' and leave it at that. Well, not Splinter. He wanted to know what was happening and now. Which meant that he was going to have to switch to some different tactics than just straight questions.  
  
"Michaelangelo, if you stay under there forever, then you can't play with your brothers anymore or help your sister to learn new things," Splinter coaxed," Do you really want that?"  
  
This was a ploy of psychology that Splinter did not often like to employ when dealing with his sons. It was something that borderlined on tricking the children and somehow, he just didn't feel right in doing such a thing. After all, even if the reasoning only made sense in the mind of the child, there was always a cause for their behavior. A factor which had to be taken into account, even when he was willing to indulge in such tactics.  
  
"I.I don't wanna be their brother anymore," the boy responded with hurt tones," They don't want me, nobody does. So I'm stayin' under here."  
  
Now that was certainly the last thing that Splinter had ever expected his son to say. He had assumed that Michaelangelo had come here in order to keep from having to go to bed like the rest. After all, it wouldn't be the first time the child tried to pull that trick. He had attempted it often enough that it was to be expected.  
  
Yet to hear Mikey say those words, that he was unwanted by his family, that was something that he never expected. What could bring about such a feeling that he would be driven to withdraw so violently? Why would he want to hide himself away rather than tell someone what was happening to him?  
  
"Michaelangelo, how can you say that?" Splinter asked in shock," Of course you are wanted here. Your brothers care for you and so do I. You're."  
  
"No you don't," Mikey shot back suddenly," They don't want me and you don't want me either. Nobody does. Everybody hates me."  
  
Again, the only emotion that managed to take hold in Splinter's was shock, plain and simple. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own son thought that they all hated him, including Splinter, and that they didn't want him? How could have ever gotten an idea like that?  
  
"Whatever gave you the idea that we hate you?" Splinter asked.  
  
"Leo tattles on me and he and Raph are always teasin' me. They said that I was a baby like Maggie. You're mad at me a lot too," Mikey answered.  
  
Ah, so that was it. Now Splinter was beginning to understand what was going on. This was more than Michaelangelo being upset about some minor incident. It was a combination of things; getting yelled at by Splinter earlier that afternoon, being excluded by his brothers from their game or their tattling on him, having to be punished for fighting with Leonardo. It was about his becoming lost in the crowd of that consisted of himself, his Sensei, his sister and his three brothers. Which was exactly what had happened today and it was a situation that his own Master, whether he had meant to or not, had helped to create.  
  
Oh Michaelangelo, my son, what am I going to do with you? Splinter thought sadly.  
  
It was hard for him to believe that his son would feel in such a way. Splinter always tried to make sure that his children received the attention that they needed. At least, that was what he wanted to believe despite the evidence in front of him.  
  
Yet when he looked at his son's sobbing form, he knew that what the boy said was truth and Splinter could see why that as so. With so many others around the boy, Splinter could easily understand why his youngest son might feel that his young life was being restricted. He was constantly having to compete with his siblings for their Master's attention, which might have seemed greatly divided in the eyes of a child.  
  
Then there were the times that he was alone with his brothers during their play sessions. Among themselves, the boys had formed a sort of hierarchy even at such a young age. At the top, there was the oldest, Leonardo. Though young, he was steadily becoming a leader and a true follower of the ninjitsu way. After him, there was Raphael, who held that position from sheer stubbornness and a desire to show his brother that others could step into power too.  
  
Donnie was the quiet one, the boy who usually kept to himself in the background. So he was sort of the middleman, offering new ideas or solutions when his brothers could not. After him, there was Mikey. He held the lowest place in the boys' hierarchy and often had no choice but to agree with whatever either Raph or Leo said for him to do.  
  
If he caught onto this behavior in time, Splinter was able to put a stop to it. He would correct the older boys, telling them that they weren't supposed to treat their brother in such a way. That was enough where Leo and Raph would let up for a bit, but only so long as Splinter was in earshot.  
  
As soon as he was gone, things would simply return to the way that they had been before. This was only inevitable as far as Splinter could see. There was only so much that he could do and he couldn't prevent his children from acting badly when he wasn't present.  
  
Yet all of this was just part of childish nature and Splinter understood this as well. It was a part of growing up that all children had to go through on the road to maturity. Skipping such an important stage of life would only make all other things moot, regardless of the obstacles that came with it.  
  
"No one hates you, Michaelangelo," Splinter consoled," We all care about you and worry for you. I know that I want you to be the way you are, not like your brother. You should never think otherwise."  
  
"No you don't," Mikey sniffed," That's a lie."  
  
It was only three small words and only took a heartbeat to say, but these words were enough to send Splinter into another bout of shock. The one thing that he had never been accused of by his children was lying. It was true that he withheld things from them at certain times. Such as the purpose behind their training and what would really happen to them all if humans ever found the family of mutants. But this was kept from the children with good reason and Splinter knew it.  
  
He knew that if his sons were introduced to concepts beyond their mental grasp, then it would most certainly do serious damage to their young psyches. That was something that could never be allowed to happen. So he kept most of what he knew to himself, waiting for the time when they were all ready to understand the world as he did. Yet despite this, he had never lied to them and this was the first time that he had ever been accused of doing so.  
  
So to have Michaelangelo accuse him of such a thing hurt Splinter more than he let his son realize. It cut deep into his paternal heart and caused a pain to run through him that he had never known before. One that caused him to carefully reconsider this situation and what his next reply would be. If he only said that such a thing was not truth, that would only sound like empty promises to the child. No, he had to say something that would assure Michaelangelo of the truth.  
  
"You know that I wouldn't intentionally lie to you, Michaelangelo," he answered slowly," And you know that I am always here for you and to help you with your problems. You just have to tell me what's wrong and I'll listen."  
  
"You didn't listen when Maggie woke up, Master," Mikey accused," You believed what Leo said and yelled at me when I tried to talk too. It's not fair."  
  
Without realizing it, Mikey had twisted back his own words. Splinter had given him a chance to explain his side and part of him still remembered that. But his heart saw that that chance hadn't come when it should have. It came too late and so did not count as Splinter having listened to his son.  
  
Splinter on the other hand, already realized this point but he decided against bringing it up. From the tone of his voice, he could hear that the Michaelangelo was beginning to tire. He had done little in the way of activity that day, so that was not really a factor in the child's exhaustion. There were other causes to that were to be considered though.  
  
An emotional drain was just as tiring as a physical one on someone. Add that to the fact that Mikey was still very young and needed a great deal of rest to function properly, and Splinter knew that Mikey was only reacting as only a child could.  
  
"No," his father admitted when he heard this," No, it isn't fair, Michaelangelo. I did not listen to your side, as I should have, but I know that I was wrong not to and I'm sorry for not doing so before."  
  
Mikey's answer was just another sniffle and a fleeting, hurt glance over his shoulder at Splinter. To him, an apology now wasn't really worth much. Not after he had been hurt and punished for what had happened. So he wasn't about to give his Master any cooperation on this.  
  
Splinter sensed this feeling and he was determined to get passed this. He knew that his son was hurt from everything else. That he was wallowing in an earned self-pity that wouldn't be easily removed. But that only meant that the ninja master would have to try harder to overcome this emotion and bring some understanding into Mikey's heart.  
  
"I'm listening now, Michaelangelo," Splinter offered.  
  
At his words, the boy turned and looked up into his father's eyes again, sending another cascading jolt of pain deep into the rat's own heart. It only took that and Splinter knew that there was no mistake that his son wanted to believe what he was hearing. But there was also a thin film of doubt that was mixed into that desire that prevented the boy from reacting any further. He wasn't ready to place his full trust in anyone right now, no matter how much he might want to. Not after what had happened to him the last few days.  
  
Splinter knew this meant that if he wanted his son's trust again, then he was going to have to work harder for it. A task that he was more than willing to undertake, no matter how long it might take him to do so. So he readied himself, watching the boy and thinking of what he might say in order to coax something more out of Michaelangelo.  
  
"I still don't wanna be their brother anymore," Mikey sniffed," Leo and Raph get to do what they want 'cause they're older and Donnie just says I get in the way when he makes his stupid junk. And Maggie never gets in trouble for anythin', even if she makes a big mess."  
  
"Yes, I can see why you wouldn't like that. Sometimes it is hard to be part of a large family," Splinter began gently, choosing his words with care," One may feel as if the rest are overlooking them and then they are pushed to the background while someone else receives attention or that someone who should be in trouble gets away with something. Other times, someone may feel like they have no place in the family, especially if others treat them unfairly or acts like they can be in charge only because of age."  
  
From where he sat, Mikey listened to his father's words with slowly drawn out interest. He didn't understand every word that Splinter was saying, he was much too young for that. But he did begin to understand that Splinter was trying to tell Mikey that he saw what the problem was and that he knew what was happening. That much caught the boy's attention for the moment, so he listened without answering.  
  
"You brothers did not mean to be cruel to you and neither did I, Michaelangelo. That was an accident and I'm sorry that it happened," Splinter promised," But I plan on speaking with your brothers about this in the morning. It's probably time that they understood about this, like you are learning now."  
  
Again, he had Mikey's attention. But now it was his full attention, since Splinter had announced that he would talk to the others about this too. Part of Mikey thought that this meant that maybe they wouldn't be so mean to him anymore. But yet another side of him wondered if Splinter saying anything would be a good thing or a bad one. After all, his brothers always got mad at him if their Master intervened.  
  
Catching that glint of worry in his son's eyes, Splinter replied," Your brothers will not enjoy what I have to tell them, but it will not be your fault, Michaelangelo. None of this is your fault. Things just happened this way and you were unfortunate to be caught in the tide."  
  
Hearing this promise made Mikey feel a little bit better. Even though he had accused his Master of lying earlier, he knew that Splinter never broke a promise to anyone. He always kept his word to the fullest; so he was to believed when he spoke these words.  
  
Yet, that still wasn't enough to get him to come out yet. Even if he felt a little bit better, Mikey was still hurt by all that had been happening. It would take something more definite before he finally agreed to let go of that and come out like he was asked.  
  
"I know that it is hard for you, Michaelangelo, to have so many around you. You are the one that feels overlooked and pushed aside. Neither feeling being one that you enjoy," Splinter continued," But it can also be a good thing that you have so many in your life. You are never alone when your family is with you, my son. They are there for you in your times of need and offer comfort when nothing seems right, even when it doesn't seem that way."  
  
These were the ones that final did it. These were the ones that finally got through to the child and made him consider what he heard. He looked up at Splinter with a questioning glance, considering everything that had been said to him. Part of him was still in doubt, wary of being hurt again. But another part just wanted to be hugged and comforted, which was growing more and more so until it overwhelmed the opposing side.  
  
"Is that true, Master?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Yes, it is," Splinter nodded.  
  
"O-okay," Mikey gulped.  
  
Hesitantly, Mikey began to crawl out of what had become his small sanctuary a moment later. His progress was slow at first, as if he were planning on having an escape route in case something else happened. Splinter, both surprised and glad that the boy was coming out, made no move to correct this motive. Instead, he only gave his son the time he needed to come out on his own.  
  
When he was finally out, father and son stared at one another in silence for a moment. There was still an intense edge in the air that they could both feel, neither one willing to make worse if it could be helped. So neither one moved, only eye contact was made between them for what seemed like an eternity to both.  
  
Yet something had to be done sometime. They could not remain this way forever, seemingly locked in one moment of time. That would only be a waste of efforts on both sides. So finally Splinter reached out toward his son and gathered Mikey into his arms. It was a swift but gentle motion that neither frightened nor startled the child. Instead, the boy slowly began to relax in the familiar warmth of his father's arms, almost instinctively forgetting his troubles for a brief instant.  
  
Splinter sensed at least part of this, so he settled Mikey into his embrace and remained seated for a moment. It was another measure to ensure the child that he was indeed safe and that he could that he would remain so with his Master. This time, it seemed, Mikey's heart overruled his hurt and so in a way, he understood that everything would be all right now.  
  
No one was going to yell at him now, no one would tease him, no one would say that he was being a pest. None of that. All that would come was the calming embrace of Sensei Splinter and the reassurance that was so desperately needed by the child.  
  
When he finally stood, Splinter settled his son against his shoulder and slowly walked out of the dojo. The entire way, the grip that father and son kept on one another remained constant and strong. Neither one was willing to release their hold on the other, out of an unconscious fear that if they did, then they would be alone again.  
  
So they remained in silence, save for Mikey's tiny whimpers, while Splinter's steps carried them out of the dojo and further down the hallway. He continued on, keeping his grip on his son while the boy did the same in turn. Step after step, until finally he came to the door of his own room.  
  
Many memories lingered in that room; some of them pleasant and others not so favorable. For this was the place where the Turtles' first months had been spent while Splinter was learning how to care for them. It was here that sick little ones had been tended during their illness. And it was here that lectures were given and punishments administered.  
  
Now, there was to be only comforting memories made at this time as Splinter entered the open doorway without a word. He walked over to a rocking chair, filled with equal amounts of memory, and sat down. Settling his son in his lap, Splinter began the motion that would start the slow, rhythmic rocking that was so family to them both.  
  
And so they were, Splinter quietly sitting and keeping his arms wrapped around Michaelangelo. All the while, since leaving the dojo, the boy had continued to cry in that silent flood that had been building in him for nearly four days. Many of tears had already been shed, but more were coming with no end in immediate sight. Some of which now stained Splinter's kimono with a growing wetness, but one that he made no comment about it.  
  
There was no place for such words this night. All that mattered was allowing the boy to feel that he wasn't as alone as he thought and that there was indeed someone that cared about him. To let him know that his young world wasn't as bleak as it seemed and that there were indeed better things in his life than he realized right now.  
  
So they sat in there in silence, Mikey still crying and Splinter giving what comfort he could. He kept his arms around the boy, gently patting the back of his shell and quietly humming an old tune that used to lull the boys' to sleep when they were infants. Now, instead of sleep, it was just another part of the offering of comfort being given.  
  
And in time, it worked. Splinter was unsure of how long they had been sitting like this, but eventually, the tears began to dry. Slowly at first, then steadily as Mikey wept the last of them out of him. The entire process had greatly exhausted the boy by this time but he was otherwise feeling better.  
  
Most of what he had been feeling had drained out with the tears and were gone. There were still a few lingering bits; he was still mad at Raph for calling him names and Leo getting him in trouble. But otherwise, what he mostly felt were being tired and just a general feeling of being safe where he was.  
  
"Do you feel better now, my son?" Splinter asked when Mikey wiped the moisture from his eyes.  
  
Mikey nodded slowly," Yes Master."  
  
"I'm glad," Splinter replied," I was very worried about you, my son. I wasn't sure what I would have to do to help you."  
  
Mikey looked up at Splinter with tired eyes and yawned," Did.Did you really, really worry about me, Master?"  
  
"Yes," Splinter answered, hugging his son close," I worry for all you. You are my children and that is part of my being your father. I have to worry about you, no matter what."  
  
"I'm sorry," his son said.  
  
"There is no reason for you to be, my son. You were hurt and did not know how to tell me. That is not your fault," Splinter scolded lightly.  
  
"Oh," Mikey yawned again.  
  
"But there is something I want you to remember, my son," Splinter said.  
  
"What?" Mikey asked, closing his eyes as he curled up in his father's embrace.  
  
"I want you to remember that you can come to me for anything. I am here for you all. Each of you holds a special place in my heart, Michaelangelo, as I know that you and your siblings have for each other and me," Splinter promised," In that, everyone is cared for equally, with no one person above or below the rest. We are all part of the same family and nothing will ever change that. Do you understand, my son? Michaelangelo?"  
  
The only answer that he received was the quiet breathing of a slumbering child. Hearing this, he realized that the boy had long since fallen asleep while his father spoke. Mikey was now nestled against Splinter's chest, having finally allowed his body's exhaustion to take over instead of his mind's stubbornness. Splinter smiled slightly at this thought, but he made no move to return the child to his own bed when he did. Instead, he simply sat there in his rocking chair, holding his son as they swayed back and forth in the seat.  
  
I'll always be here for you when you need me, my son, Splinter promised silently to the child in his arms, I will be here for all of you.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: (inside joke * EG * ) Okay, this is a warning for you, Machias. Don't you dare get a mop! :P  
  
A/N cont'd: Well, I hope that the rest of you enjoyed this. I know that some might find Leo a bit out of character, but just remember that he's only 5 in this and has yet to grow into the practical yet sometimes annoying leader that we all know and love. So if someone didn't like his angle in this, too bad. But if anyone has other comments of constructive nature, I'm willing to listen to that. Just e-mail me or post a comment. Later. :p 


End file.
